Crimson Rose
by TheresaRayne
Summary: How does one know the difference between true love and an o b s e s s i o n?
1. Prologue: In The Beginning

Prologue: In the Beginning…

Summary: My first memory was seeing two sets of eyes, gazing at me. One gaze was filled with **adoration**… the other was filled with **lust**…

_Juri x Haruka_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

Juri's earliest memories began at the time when she had met her older brothers.

At the time, Juri had been a newborn, just a few months old and barely aware of her surroundings. But she was no ordinary newborn child, for flowing from within her body was the blood of the Kuran, which would grant her a long life, unnatural beauty, and the ability to record all of the events in her life into lasting memories for the time to come.

Unaware of such power within her veins, she gazed up at her mother innocently as she rocked her back and forth. Her mother, Tsukiko, smiled with pride at her daughter. _My darling is barely a full year old and already she's gorgeous. _Tsukiko took in her wide, brown eyes, perfectly shaped nose, and full, pink lips and smiled. She noted that her daughter's facial features were close to her own, but the color of her eyes and her short, wavy head of hair were more of a light brown in contrast from her own jet black hair and obsidian eyes. "You are just stunning, Juri. And I have been so blessed to have three beautiful children that I can call my own." As though she understood her mother's soft words, the Kuran infant gave her a wide smile. "And nothing is more beautiful to a mother than the smile of her beloved children."

A slight knock was heard from across the grand room as the door opened slightly, revealing two young boys. "Mother?" The eldest son, Rido, called out as he stepped forth with his younger brother, Haruka, following behind. "Did you need us?"

"Ah, Rido, Haruka! My children, please come come." Tsukiko smiled as she motioned them both to come closer so that they could see the tiny bundle of joy in her arms. "Momma is feeling a lot better now and she can hold your new sister, Juri." Upon hearing her name, both boys stopped and looked at each other reluctantly, thinking the same thought. They weren't sure if they could get along with a _new _sibling, since they barely got along with each _other_, so how on earth could it be possible that they would get along with her in the mix?

"Oh, why the uncertainty?" The young mother giggled softly and began to rock the chair again. "Don't be shy, come on now, say hello to your sister."

Neither of the brothers moved for several seconds until Haruka sighed and gave in as he made his way towards his mother. As he came closer, Tsukiko leaned in closer so that he had a perfect view of Juri. "Isn't she precious?"

Upon seeing her, Haruka's heart began to both race and stop at the same time. His eyes widened as a strange feeling came over him, causing him to feel something warm throughout his body.

When Juri's gentle light mahogany eyes met with his crimson gaze, Haruka was drawn towards his innocent sister. He knew that at that moment he would do _anything _for her, make her happy, keep her safe, and most of all _love _and cherish her.

Oblivious to Haruka's thoughts, Tsukiko looked over at Rido, who still stood glaring across the room. "Rido, darling, come on, you must meet Juri, she is your sister, you know." Rido gave his mother an annoyed look as he came over. "Yeah, I remember meeting Haruka for the first time, but he wasn't all that great."

Haruka tore his eyes away from Juri and glared at Rido. "Shut up Rido!" Rido was his older brother, but they looked almost _nothing_ alike. They both had dark hair and a pale complexion, but what set them apart was the color of their eyes. While both Haruka's eyes were the color of a dark crimson, Rido's were each colored differently: One was blue and the other was of the same dark crimson that ran within their bloodline. Since they were so dissimilar in features, perhaps this was the reason why Haruka felt drawn to Juri, because she resembled him more so than Rido ever could. He turned away from Rido and returned his gaze to Juri.

Rido merely smirked at Haruka's outburst, each of his eyes darkening as he stood next to him and looked down. Unlike Haruka, Rido hid all of his emotions. A dark smile came across his features as his eyes glinted mischievously down at the young Kuran. She squirmed a bit from his gaze and whimpered, causing her mother to make soft, comforting sounds to try and calm her. "Sh, now now darling, be good for your older brother." But Juri didn't stop her whimpers as she closed her eyes to block out Rido's image. Before she could let out a distressed cry, Haruka gently placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing it slowly as he calmed her with his soft voice. "Don't worry, I'm here for you…" He kept on repeating that phrase, like a tranquil lullaby. His soothing voice calmed the infant, ceasing her whimpers as she slowly fell asleep.

Tsukiko beamed at Haruka. "Thank you sweetie for helping her sleep. She must have been very tired." Haruka nodded in response, glancing over at Rido warily as his mother spoke.

"Now you two remember, take care of your sister, okay?" Tsukiko leaned forward so that her forehead touched both of her son's heads. "Watch out for her and protect her. For she is the one most precious to us all." Her mother let out a sad laugh and closed her eyes. "Mommy has tried really hard to ensure that Juri could exist in this world." Very carefully, Tsukiko lifted her forehead away from her sons. "Rido, Haruka, look at me."

Immediately they gazed at their mother, giving her their full attention. "Promise me that if something ever happens to Mommy or Daddy, the both of you will take care of Juri in our place."

"Yes Mother." Both brothers vowed simultaneously, knowing that they would keep their promise _forever._

_Juri…_

o-o-o-o-o

The moment that Rido and Haruka had set eyes on Juri was the moment that started it all.

Juri wasn't sure who the two unfamiliar faces were, but she was _very _aware of the intensity of their gaze. Although she wouldn't know what those gazes meant, she will someday be able to differentiate between them.

Someday, she will realize that...

One gaze was filled with adoration; the other was filled with desire.

One would love her; the other would lust for her.

One would create her world and happiness; the other would **destroy** her world…

~End


	2. Chapter 1: A Troublesome Love

Chapter 1: A Troublesome Love

Summary: Although I cannot stand Rido, Haruka's **perseverance** had once annoyed me to no end.

_Juri x Haruka_

16 Years Later~

Every vampire, whether they were Pureblood or part of the Night clan, found Juri to be beautiful beyond compare, and she was no stranger to receiving such comments.

Coming into fruition as a young woman at the ripe age of sixteen, Juri Kuran held her status as a Pureblood with dignity and modest pride. She was beloved to all vampires, being both kind and gracious.

So of course, it would come as no surprise when her two eldest brothers would compete for her affections.

Dawn settled in the Kuran Manor as Juri was alone in her room. She sat in her seat in front of her vanity, picking up her brush as she lazily began to straighten her flowing, dark mahogany locks. The young Kuran princess was glad that today's lessons were cancelled. Her father had told her tutor Helena that he needed her to attend a meeting of some sort. Not that Juri minded her being gone for the day. The lessons were quite a bore to her.

She continued to brush her hair, lost in thought as she dwelled on her tutor's legacy. Throughout her whole life, her tutor, Helena Towryk had taught her all of the mannerisms for being a proper Pureblood. The Towryks were a part of the Night Clan, being a family of Noble Vampires that lived to serve under the Kurans. They had been with the Kurans for as long as they existed, each generation teaching the vampiric histories to the young Kurans. When the Kuran was of age, the Towryk in charge of teaching that youth often moved away from the Kuran Manor. They usually found a place to live out on their own with the riches they earned from teaching.

Juri scoffed at how old fashioned her family's teaching system was. She really did not like her proper and uptight tutor. Helena, also being the tutor for both Rido and Haruka, had aged significantly once it was her turn to teach Juri. Her corn silk hair began to dull, coaxed by age into a snow white, and pulled back into a tight bun. Her features were sharp, adorned with ice blue eyes that seem to be able to pierce through anything, discovering any secret. Her voice was stern with authority, and her figure was filled with sharp angles. Juri shuddered at the thought of Helena Towryk. There didn't seem to be any amount of warmth or softness within that woman.

Juri was about to lose herself in her reminiscing when a soft knock interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to reality. "Come in."

A smile almost graced her lips until she saw who came in through her door. She tried to hold her composure as she spoke. "Rido. I thought you were still out with Father?"

Her brother gave her a smirk as he carefully strode towards her, his steps slow and languid, as if he had all the time in the world. If she were to compare him to a beast, Rido would be a snake. His odd colored eyes were always _watching _her, looking as if he wanted to devour her.

She willed her heartbeat to remain calm as Rido stood behind her, grabbing her brush as he continued her actions from earlier. "He let me go home, seeing as I were too eager to see you."

A wave of nausea came through her as she felt his breath on her hair, feeling him sniff through her dark tresses as he groaned softly.

_Keep calm keep calm __**keepcalm! **_Her inner voice screamed out to her as Rido's tongue touched her cheek.

"Master Rido?" hearing Helena's voice, Rido forced himself off of Juri, dropping her brush in response.

"Helena, as always, what **impeccable **timing you have." He sneered at her, eyes glowing with rage.

Helena's composure did not waver as she gazed into Rido's eyes. "Your Father needs to see you immediately."

Rido grunted and began to walk away from Juri. "We shall continue some other time, my beloved."

Juri held her breath until Rido was out of her room. Seeming to understand her fear, Helena gave her a slight nod as she shut her bedroom door. Only then did Juri let out a shuddering breath. Relief coursed through her body, but the feeling was short lived. She knew that he would keep his word and come back to her, attempting to win her over with his _wooing._

In anger, she quickly stood and discarded the nightgown she wore. Whenever Rido touched her, she felt _**dirtied**_, tainted with his lustful gaze. She made her way towards her bathroom and prepared a bath, hoping to wipe away his touch for the millionth time.

Filling the tub with warm water, she grabbed her favorite rose scented shampoo and poured it into her bath. Bubbles began to fill her bath as she quickly discarded her undergarments, stepping into the warm water as she turned off the faucet. Grabbing a soft towel, she dunked it into the water then began to scrub her face, wiping off the bit of Rido's saliva that was on her cheek. She shuddered at the thought of him and began the process of scrubbing her body.

So focused was Juri on the process of cleansing her body that she didn't hear the knock against her bathroom door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Deciding that three knocks with no reply was enough to cause him to worry; Haruka opened the door and locked gazes with Juri. She gasped and quickly sunk even deeper into the tub, cursing at herself for forgetting to bring a robe from her closet. "Haruka! How dare you come in unannounced!" A slight blush began to tint her pale cheeks as her heart began to race, though this time not out of fear.

Haruka tried to keep his voice firm as he ignored his growing awareness of Juri's nakedness beneath the mass of bubbles. "I knocked, but you didn't answer. I was worried."

She scowled at Haruka, knowing she was going against her mother's wishes to stop because scowling was _unladylike. _Continuing her process of scrubbing herself, she ignored Haruka. "Please, spare me your concern. I'm not a child, Haruka." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You should know that."

Haruka caught sight of her bare skin as he coughed in response. "Yes, I do know that." His voice was hoarse as he mentally cursed himself for being so weak when it came to his beloved sister. She was just too damn _lovely._

She sighed. "Make yourself useful and get my robe, I'll be finished washing up soon."

Being the ever so obedient and doting brother, Haruka went to her closet and picked out her favorite robe, returning to her bathroom as he place the piece of clothing behind her. Unable to fight the urge to touch her any longer, he took the small towel from her hand. "Here, let me help."

Juri was about to protest, but when his hands touched her skin through the towel; she lost all train of thought. Unlike the bitter contacts with Rido, Juri found herself enjoying Haruka's gentle caresses.

She felt his slender fingers through the flimsy cloth as she fought back a moan. His heart began to race at the sensual sounds she was making. Getting down to his knees, his hands stopped moving the towel across her skin as he placed his lips at the nape of her neck, sucking gently as he placed kisses across her unblemished skin.

Feeling his lips upon her neck, she arched her head, allowing him more access to her skin. Haruka growled in approval, feeling his fangs sharpen as he allowed them to glide across her neck.

Upon feeling his fangs, Juri's eyes shot open as she pushed herself away from Haruka. He gazed at her, dazed, with eyes filled with love and adoration. She willed her heart, no, her whole _being _to stop calling out to him. She could feel her blood screaming out to him, wanting him to devour her. She knew what was about to happen: Haruka was going to partake in her blood, the most intimate of activities that a vampire does to his one and only love.

But she could not allow Haruka to claim her. She felt annoyed at his hold on her, at how much control he had over her body. If she hadn't pulled away, she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop him.

And what scared her most was how she didn't think she would _want _him to stop if he ever took her blood.

"N-no Haruka." Feeling shy, she turned her gaze downward, crossing her arms against her chest defiantly.

A deep sigh was heard from Haruka. "Juri, please choose me."

Her heart began to race as she rubbed her arms, waiting for him to continue. "If we're together, Rido will not come near you, I'll protect you and-"

"I know you will." She forced back a sob and shook her head. Her fiery will slowly began to make its way back to her as she stared at Haruka. "I am too young for this type of commitment. Please," her heart nearly screamed at her to stop speaking when she saw the hurt flashing in her brother's eyes, but she couldn't stop. "I just want a chance to live a life away from both you and Rido."

Silence filled the room as Juri began to feel nervous because of her nakedness. Sensing her unease, Haruka took her robe and placed it over her shoulder. Gently, he kissed her hair. "I understand. But know this Juri: I will wait an eternity for your love."

Placing one last kiss against her hair, he got up from his position on the floor and walked out of the room, shutting the door, leaving Juri alone with her thoughts.

~End

* * *

**Author's Note: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT! I know I haven't updated this story in YEARS, but I still hope that you readers will give it a chance now that I've got my muse to write again.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy this story :).**

**Betaed 5-5-2012**

**[Update 1-14-13 I apologize for the long wait! I just wanted you readers to know that I have fixed the mistakes in the chapters posted so far and will plan to continue this story. I promise that this story will be the main focus of my projects and will do my best to update more frequently! :)]**


	3. Chapter 2: Bloodlust

Chapter 2: Bloodlust

Summary: I would never in a million years admit this, but I thirst for **you**.

_Juri x Haruka_

Kuran Manor:

Juri awoke with a startled jolt. Her throat was _burning_. As if she had swallowed live flames from the hearth burning within her room. She quickly tore her comforter off of her body, feeling the sweat roll down her slender neck. Blindly, she felt around her room until she came into contact with the cool metal of her doorknob. Twisting it open, Juri ran into the bathroom.

Crossing the cool, marble floor, she shakily came towards the sink, turning the faucet as the cold water splashed against her trembling hands. Cupping the cool liquid, she drank, even though she knew that water could not quench this type of thirst.

Groaning, she slowly slid to the floor. Never had Juri's bloodlust gotten this bad. Usually, when the pain of thirsting for blood became too much to bear, Juri would have run to her mother. Understanding her pain, Tsukiko would gently pick her up, cradling Juri within her arms. She would then expose her neck to Juri's eager fangs, whispering words of encouragement as she drank.

She had always hated this part of her, the part that made her a _monster_, always thirsting for the blood of others, turning her into a needy beast. Curling up against the cold floor, she choked back a sob as the burning sensation continued to get progressively worse. Curling her slender fingers against her pale neck, she felt her nails grow as the familiar burn of them raking against the delicate skin of her throat left deep and harsh gashes against them. At this point, she would have done anything to get rid of the pain. _Anything. _

With no other way of getting rid of the pain, Juri steadily got up from the floor and made her way out of the room. Crossing the halls of the manor, she slowly came to her destination. Raising a slender hand, she knocked on the mahogany door. "Mom," Swallowing loudly, her breathing began to quicken, "Mother, please, help, I-"

Upon hearing her daughter's anguished voice, Tsukiko opened the door. "Oh, my darling girl," Tsukiko's dark eyes flashed with concern when she saw the three gashes on Juri's neck. "You're thirsty." A grunt was heard from within the room as Tsukiko held Juri to her breast. "I'll be back in bed soon, darling, just let me feed our daughter."

Carefully shutting the door behind her, she ushered Juri along, carefully leading her daughter down the stairs as they stopped in the living room.

Tsukiko kneeled on the Persian rug. Pushing her ebony hair to the side, she presented her neck to Juri. Without speaking, Juri pushed her mother to the floor, murmuring an apology as she bit her mother. With shaky hands, Tsukiko gently stroked her daughter's hair. "There is no need to apologize, dear girl. It is simply what we are."

* * *

Haruka always knew how Juri was feeling.

Whether she was happy, upset, or furious, Haruka could pick out her emotions and indulge in them. He prided in the fact that he was able to know his beloved sister so intimately well.

So it came as no surprise when he immediately woke at the same time his sister was seen running out of her room. When he smelled her spilled blood and saw the three deep scratches against her beautiful neck, Haruka had known that she was thirsty.

Running a hand through his hair, he chased after her, knowing that she was going to Mother's room. He hated that she didn't come to him when she was in need. He was her _brother _and he loved her, more than anything in the world. He would have done anything to make her happy, anything to take away the pain she was feeling right now.

"I'll be back in bed soon, darling, just let me feed our daughter." Hearing his mother's voice, Haruka knew that he had arrived too late. Holding back a displeased grunt, he stayed rooted to his place a mere couple of feet away from his mother and sister.

Watching as Juri made her descent down the stairs with Mother, Haruka slowly stepped out. Keeping himself on top of the stairs, he watched as Juri gently pushed their mother into the plush carpet, drinking from her neck.

Gulping, Haruka felt his hands whiten as they gripped the railing of the stairs. He watched with unguarded desire in his eyes as his sister drank from Mother, wishing that it were him that felt her fangs.

Haruka could just picture it now, how Juri's lips would gently touch the base of his throat, leaving butterfly kisses as she kneeled over his submissive form. Her fangs would gently graze his skin, once, twice, so gentle that it felt like rain falling on his skin. And suddenly, with growing need, she would open her mouth wide, revealing her beautiful fangs as she pierced him for the first time. His hands would roam, leaving no skin un-

"I see you were awakened by her sweet blood as well, little brother."

Jumping in surprise, Haruka held a hand over his heart as he glared at Rido. "Leave, Mother is feeding Juri." Pushing himself away from the railing, he stood in front of Rido, in hopes of covering the scene between Juri and their mother.

With a smirk, Rido grabbed Haruka's neck, causing the younger Kuran to choke involuntarily. "We may hate each other, but there is one thing we have in common, and that is our desire for _her._" Haruka's eyes hardened with hatred as he pushed Rido away from him. He felt a swell of pride when Rido not only let go, but also stumbled back a few steps.

Glaring at each other, Haruka responded. "You are not getting anywhere near Juri, not as long as I am around. I will protect her from your wicked embrace."

A look of contempt flashed within Rido's eyes, but as it came, it quickly disappeared when their mother came up the stairs carrying a tired Juri. "Rido, Haruka? Whatever are you two doing up?"

"We came because we smelled Juri's blood." The sick bastard had the nerve to lick his lips upon seeing Juri's vulnerable, sleeping form.

"Oh, what darling brothers. Rest assured, your sister is fine now." Tsukiko smiled happily at her two sons, unaware of the animosity between them.

"I'll take Juri to her room, Mother." Not giving Rido the chance to carry Juri, Haruka quickly took his sister from his mother's arms.

"Thank you, darling. Now Rido, let's go back to bed." Laying her hand against his back, Haruka ignored Rido's malicious glare as he made his way towards Juri's room.

* * *

Later That Evening:

"The Kurans are known to be the oldest Purebloods,"

_No no, why is this happening? _Juri touched her neck, feeling her throat as the familiar burning sensation invaded her senses. Swallowing painfully, she tried to listen to Ms. Towryk's lesson, but the pain was beginning to get to her, just like it did last night.

She had awoken her mother and drank from her, and it did help, but only for a couple of hours. As soon as she awoke, the burning sensation had returned. It was _impossible. _Juri made sure to quench her thirst with her mother. So why-

A loud crack against her wooden desk pulled Juri out of her thoughts as her shocked, ruby eyes met with Helena Towryk's hard sapphire gaze. "Miss Kuran, I suggest you stop daydreaming and pay attention. This is a huge disappointment, coming from a Kuran princess."

Juri muttered an apology, doing her best to hide her pain as she opened the ancient textbook, following along as her tutor continued her lesson.

Two Hours Later:

As soon as Ms. Towryk ended the lessons for the day, Juri ran out of the manor, clutching her throat while praying that no one had noticed. She kept running until she reached her mother's garden, going deeper into the labyrinth until she reached the middle. Clutching her hand against her throat, she dropped into the grass and cried.

"Juri?"

Hearing Haruka's voice, Juri looked up at where her brother stood and glared. "Leave me alone, Haruka, I am in no mood to see you!"

Despite the pain she was feeling, her heart still began to race at the sight of her beautiful brother. "I can't leave, not when you are in so much pain."

God, could he have been any more annoying? Juri couldn't stand this gentle side to him. And she hated herself for steadily falling for him.

Without another word, Haruka stepped closer to her just as she backed away. With a sigh, Haruka lifted his head, revealing his neck. "Drink."

Juri immediately shook her head as she attempted to back away from him. But Haruka would not allow it. With a powerful hold on her hand, he gently held her to him, using his free hand to slash his neck. Blood began pouring out from his self inflicted wound as Juri gasped, trembling with need. "Please Juri, let me ease your pain."

Giving in with a final sob, Juri latched on to his neck desperately, licking his wound as she bit into his pale skin.

Haruka had to hold back his pleasured groans upon feeling his beloved's fangs. Stroking her hair, he whispered his love for her.

Slowly, but surely, the pain within Juri's throat began to disappear, as she tasted her brother's sweet blood…

~End

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I know it seems like I will update this story yearly, but this is not the case, I promise! I just really need you reader's support for this story :). Hopefully, this chapter was long enough to satisfy all of you lovely reviewers out there who have given this story a chance. **

**I apologize for any mistakes, as I am writing this story without a beta at the moment.**

**[I do not own Vampire Knight, just this plot.] **


	4. Chapter 3: No Pain, Only Pleasure

Chapter 3: No Pain, Only Pleasure

Summary: My feelings for you seem to **overflow **every time we touch.

_Juri x Haruka_

There was a strange feeling that overwhelmed Juri whenever she was near Haruka.

Upon seeing her brother, her heart would beat painfully against her chest and race at the sight of him. Her blood would turn icy cold, yet be filled with warmth at the same time.

She wouldn't realize it at first (or just refuse to admit it in general), but the overwhelming feeling was something called 'love.' The beautiful Pureblood had truly found her perfect match, but sadly, she was much too young and stubborn to give in to those emotions with ease.

* * *

Kuran Manor/ Garden:

After Haruka had allowed Juri to feed from him, she had felt the strangest sensation. Once she had satisfied her thirst for blood by drinking from her brother, she didn't _feel _the bloodlust. The burning sensation disappeared, leaving Juri strangely content and… happy. It was strange; she had never felt this sense of satisfaction when she drank from her mother throughout the years.

So what was it about Haruka that made it so different?

"Do you feel better now, dearest?" Haruka's velvet voice broke her out of her reverie. Shaking her head, a blush dusted across her delicate cheeks, making her face turn the loveliest, rosy shade of pink.

"Y-yes Haruka, thank you." Haruka's heart nearly burst with joy upon seeing Juri's pain gone. He felt proud that he could have eased her pain, even for a moment. Gently, he placed his lips against her forehead.

"H-Haruka?" Her face flushed deeper at his actions as she fought back the urge to curl up against him.

"Yes, dearest?"

"How," she sniffed, holding on to the front of his shirt. "How do you handle the pain…of the thirst so well?"

Feeling exposed, Juri willed herself to keep her composure, but could not stop the stray tears from falling. Sensing her sudden sadness, Haruka immediately held her closer, kissing away her tears. "I've never seen you drink from Mother, does that make me… am I-" She swallowed thickly, her last word a whimper. "Weak?"

"Dearest, don't cry." Crushing her slender form close, he licked away her tears. "It may not seem like it, but I've had many years to control my thirst."

Biting her lip, Juri nodded in understanding. "I don't know why I can't do the same. You and Mother, I-" Frowning, she twisted her fingers, deep in thought. "I shouldn't cause you both pain-"

Immediately, Haruka placed a finger upon her lips. "The one who shouldn't feel pain is you," Inching his face closer to hers, their eyes met. "I'll take all the pain for you, so that all you have to feel is pleasure."

Without warning, Haruka's lips met with her own. They were so inviting, tasting as sweet as sugar, yet soft like a rose petal. The scent of the blood flowing through her veins was enough to make his fangs lengthen as he gently nibbled at her lips. Letting out a moan, Juri eagerly opened her lips, allowing him to further explore her taste.

Suddenly, a slight sting was felt on her lips as Juri lurched within Haruka's embrace. She felt the small blood flow from Haruka's bite on her lips as he eagerly sucked at her tiny wound, causing her to moan again.

"Juri? Darling, where are you?"

Hearing their mother's voice, Juri quickly shoved Haruka away from her, covering her lips as they began to heal. Haruka gazed at her with half-lidded eyes, pleading her for _something. _"Juri, please-"

Shaking her head, she turned away from him. "Coming, Mother!" without another glance, she ran.

* * *

Three Days Later:

Juri was avoiding him, and Haruka did not enjoy this side of her.

It had been three days since that wonderful day Juri had finally pierced him and shared another kiss with him. The Kuran prince had held his princess tenderly, not wanting the feeling to end.

But she had run away from him, even as he begged her to stay. Juri had never once made the effort to see him after that day, and it was devastating him.

Not able to take the loneliness any longer, he decided to confront her after Helena was through with her lessons for the day.

Seeing Juri step out of the library, Haruka quickly took his chance and pulled her away, dragging her along as Juri gasped. "Haruka!" Anger was evident in her voice as Haruka grit his teeth. Pulling her along, he came to an abrupt stop when they arrived in the hallway that led to Juri's room. Gently, he placed Juri against her door, placing both hands at the side of her head.

Even if he was angry with her, he could never bring himself to physically harm her in any way. Why couldn't she see how much he loved her?

Breathing heavily, he placed his forehead against hers. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Feeling her face redden, she quickly looked away. "I-I have not. I've just been busy with my studies."

Chuckling, he gently stroked her face. "What an awful liar you are. Since when have you listened to Ms. Towryk's lectures?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Juri felt stupid for saying such a lie, especially to Haruka.

She should have known that nothing could have been hidden from Haruka when it came to her emotions, which was why she was trying so hard to avoid him. She didn't want to look into his eyes and see the blatant love he had for her. She didn't want to feel herself give in, to completely lose herself.

_Why keep fighting? Why not let him in? Why not-_

"I don't want to hold you prisoner, love."

Hearing Haruka speak, Juri slowly met his gaze, a question on her lips.

"I know why you're so afraid, you are afraid that I'll manipulate you," softly, he continued stroking her cheek. "Like Rido."

Upon hearing their brother's name, Juri trembled as a sick feeling came over her.

Rubbing her lips, he smiled at her. "You've always had good judgment, even when you were a newborn." Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I remember the day you were born, as if it happened yesterday."

Juri remained silent, transfixed by his soothing voice, "Mother had just given birth to you. It was a long and painful process for her, but she knew she had to hold on, because you were precious."

"A few hours later, Mother was finally well enough to hold you. That was the time Father had called us in to meet you."

Chuckling softly, he ran his lips across her forehead. "Being so young and naïve at the time, I didn't want to meet you. I thought that we would have a bitter sibling rivalry, as I never got along with Rido even before you came into our lives."

"But the moment I saw you, I knew you were different." Slowly, Haruka ran his hand over Juri's long hair, making her shiver in delight. "You were so lovely and delicate, I knew I had to protect you."

"Perhaps the happiest moment in my life happened when you saw Rido for the first time and began to feel frightened."

Juri nodded, remembering the different colored eyes that wanted to **devour **her. Holding back a shudder, she focused on Haruka's story. "You were about to cry, but I was able to comfort you and stop your tears from falling."

Tilting her chin up, he forced his beloved sister to look at him. "That's why I know, that someday, you'll realize the feelings that I have for you are genuine."

Kissing her one last time, he continued. "Remember, you will feel no pain when you are with me,

_Only pleasure."_

_~End_

* * *

**Haha, I feel like I fail so much when it comes to writing romance.**

**Well, here's another quick update, just to prove to you lovely readers that I really meant what I said when I promised I would update this story :). But don't expect updates to be this quick! Updates only happen when I feel inspired and have a decent plot already in my mind for the next chapter! Rest assured that reviews do not affect whether I update or not, as I am not one of those author's who keep a chapter unpublished if she doesn't get a review (although reviews are lovely and always welcome!)**

**For you new readers out there (**_**DarkWingsXXX, Fan-Fiction-Maniac 1998, and LittleMissMexx) **_**thank you for favoriting and putting this story on your alert list!**

**I would also like to take this time and thank **_**Starglowify **_**for their lovely review. I only hope that this chapter lived up to your expectation dear, so thank you :). **

**Again, I apologize for any mistakes. I do my best to re-read my work and correct anything that seems off before publishing, but remember I am also human :). **

**I do not own Vampire Knight, only this plot. **

**PS: The inspiration for this chapter was inspired by Laini Taylor's **_**Daughter of Smoke and Bone **_**series. It is a lovely book.**


End file.
